Saiyuki Reload: Revised
by SailorStar9
Summary: Continuation of the Saiyuki: Revised saga.
1. The Bullets were Reloaded Once Again

SailorStar9: You people wanted me to start this, so here it is, the continuation of the Sayuki saga. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: The Bullets were Reloaded Once Again

* * *

"You've got some guts, laying hands in her ahead of me." Gojyo remarked, kicking one of the men who had kidnapped Seira.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the kidnappers demanded. "Don't get in our…" his threat was cut short when Goku slammed a kick into him and his partner. "You were framing demons for your crimes?" the teen barked. "Talk about underhanded."

"Sis!" Seika ran towards her older sister.

"Seika," Seira blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Those customers…" Seika replied.

"Damn you for messing with us!" the leader of the kidnappers growled. "I'll kill you!"

"You're annoying." Sanzo muttered. "I'll kill you." Ignoring the knife swipe, he poised his gun at the attacker. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Wha…" Goku gaped, when a wall of vines erupted from the ground, crucifying the three kidnappers. "Tokusa-nee's pissed." He predicted, the nature demoness jumped down from the tree she was on, her trademark 'Vine Whip' already in her hand.

"Hey, this is a joke…" one of the kidnappers gaped as Sanzo's cloak flew off. "A golden-haired priest with a silver gun and a group of four riding an iron car… why that's… Priest Sanzo and company!"

"You three…" Tokusa growled. "Picked the _wrong_ day to piss me off!"

"Now, what should we do with these gentlemen?" Hakkai asked.

"Beat them up, of course." Goku cracked his knuckles.

"Kill them." Sanzo dug his ear. "Kill them now. Kill them right away."

"Well then, I guess we'll clean them up quick." Gojyo grinned. "Master Sanzo's getting sleepy, after all."

"Forget it." Tokusa snapped. "I'm de-balling them."

"Tokusa, I don't think…" Hakkai tried to pacify his on-and-off lover. "Too late." He muttered when Tokusa castrated all three men with a flick of her 'Vine Whip', the men's pained screams echoing through the night.

"Wow, Tokusa-nee's really, really mad." Goku whistled.

"That or she's on PMS." Gojyo joked and paled when Tokusa's whip cracked at his feet. "Kidding, kidding."

"You'd better be." Tokusa glared.

* * *

The next day…

"It's Genjyo Sanzo!" the new group of demons ambushed the group, Goku and Gojyo having drew out their weapons. "They're the wanted Sanzo Party."

"Here they are." Gojyo remarked, already jumping into the fray.

"In other words, no matter where we go," Goku hammered the attacking demons with a roundabout kick. "Demons show up like this."

"But it certainly has been a while." Hakkai admitted, charging up. "Since we've had to handle a group like this." His energy blast obliterated another group.

"We have to exercise every so often anyway." Gojyo chuckled. "Or we'd end up getting out of shape. Right, 'Big Brother Taro'?"

"You need to exercise your brain more than your body." Sanzo's bullets took care of his opponents.

"And that's the rest of them!" Goku leveled the rest.

"But there certainly were a lot of them." Hakkai noted.

"With the way they were going on and on about Sanzo," Gojyo added. "It's as good as if they were scattering bait."

"Huh?" Goku blinked. "There's no one around."

"They probably got scared with the numbers we killed." Gojyo guessed.

"Sis!" Seika screamed, held by another demon.

"How's this?" the demon laughed. "I bet you can't fight back now, Sanzo Party! Guess the tables are turned now. First, let's have you hand over the Scripture."

"Oh, brother." Goku sighed.

"We always get idiots like this from time to time." Gojyo agreed.

"You shouldn't be so truthful, Gojyo." Hakkai chided.

"What can you do to us all by yourself?" Sanzo retorted. "Besides, that brat's no concern of mine. I'm not in this to save people."

"But I'll say that any fight you start, we'll finish at a higher cost to you." Gojyo added.

"If that's how you're going to be…" the demon hissed and grew out his wings.

"He's got some good tricks up his sleeve." Sanzo admitted.

"I won't hold back next time!" the demon swore, ready to take off when a sudden slash sliced both his wings off and forcing him to drop Seika.

"You really _don't_ want to threaten a child in front of me." Tokusa glared. "Impaling Roots!" she sent the four root spikes straight into the demon's chest.

"Damn it…" the demon cursed.

"What?" Gojyo blinked, Seika safe in her sister's arms. "He's still alive?"

"These bastards are getting harder and harder to kill." Tokusa growled.

"Of course." Sanzo snorted. "Can't have him dying so easily."

"Why are you bastards so against us demons?" the demon asked. "You may be half-breeds, but you've still got demon blood in you. I know. Why don't you join us demons? As strong as you guys are…"

"Wasn't there a guy who said something like this to us before?" Goku inquired.

"There was." Gojyo replied. "When was that again?"

Sanzo silenced all talk with a shot to the demon's chest, finishing him off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Writhing Trap

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 1: Writhing Trap

* * *

The bug summoning demon chuckled as he watched his summons infect the villagers.

* * *

"I've seen this pattern before." Tokusa joked, the male quartet having jumped out of the inn before the boulder crashed onto them.

"Ta-da!" Lirin declared.

"So she appears." Hakkai chuckled.

"Hey, Sanzo Party!" Lirin called. "Today's the day the great Lirin is going to take your Scripture."

"Here, eat." Sanzo flicked the meat bun in Goku's hand over.

"Yay!" Lirin grabbed the bun.

"You're still as adroit as ever at taming creatures, Sanzo." Hakkai joked.

"Talk about victory in seconds." Gojyo agreed.

"Lirin!" Kougaiji called. "What are you doing?"

"Lirin-sama!" Yaone scolded as she and Dokugakuji appeared.

"I was planning on beating the Sanzo Party before my big brother and the company showed up." Lirin complained.

"Hurry up and take her back." Sanzo rebuked.

"And reimburse the restaurant for damages before you go." Gojyo added.

"We did not come to get her." Kougaiji retorted.

"Then what did you come here for?" Goku demanded.

"Let's have you hand over the Maten Scripture." Kougaiji ordered.

"I refuse." Sanzo stood firm.

"Then, we'll just have to take it by force." Kougaiji glared.

"That hurt." Goku muttered, blocking off the red-haired demon's punch.

"I haven't heard from you recently." Gojyo greeted his half-brother.

"May I ask for you to be my opponent?" Yaone faced off against Hakkai.

"What's all that?" Gojyo turned, hearing the villagers exit from their homes, blades in hand.

"What in the world…" Yaone wondered.

"They're mad because their restaurant is wrecked." Gojyo guessed, dodging an attacking villager.

"Does not seem to be the case." Tokusa corrected, knocking out her opponent with a chop to the back of the neck. "What's this?" she noticed the bug crawl out of the unconscious human's ear. "Now I'm officially creeping out."

"This is…" Hakkai gasped. "It seems the bugs are manipulating these people." He concluded, stomping a bug under his foot.

"Looks like you fell right into my trap." The bug demon laughed.

"Here comes another weird one." Gojyo grinned, the group now surrounded.

"What is your purp…" Hakkai cut himself off. "Well, I suppose it's so obvious, there's no need to ask."

"Your petty lives," the bug demon declared. "Or so I'd like to say. If you leave that Scripture, however, I'll consider letting you go."

"They're saying the same thing." Goku noted.

"It got old after the third time." Tokusa remarked. "Friend of yours?"

"No, we don't know him." Yaone replied.

"An assassin sent by someone else, huh?" Sanzo mused.

"Well, we get targeted without rhyme or reason, don't we?" Hakkai joked.

"And you wonder why I sleep with one eye open." Tokusa grinned.

"You've been hanging around Sanzo for too long." Hakkai gave her a grin.

"Talk about unnecessary interference." Kougaiji snorted.

"What do you want to do?" Goku smirked.

"In situations like this, as a rule…" Hakkai started.

"It'll be endless if we go after the puppets." Tokusa suggested.

"If there's a stink, getting rid of the source…" Gojyo smirked.

Goku took the cue and the pair attacked. "Is a must!" both demons chorused.

"Whoa!" Goku gasped when the bug demon melted into bugs.

"I told you, didn't I?" the demon laughed, dissolving into his bugs. "That this is a trap."

"So that's his next move." Hakkai noted.

"These villagers here have several times the power of a normal human, thanks to my darling bugs." The bug demon explained.

"Damn it," Goku cursed. "Where is his real body?"

"With that way it's turned out," Kougaiji added. "It seems we have no choice but to fight these guys first."

"It's hard to ease up my punches." Dokugakuji noted, knocking out a row of villagers.

"Tokusa, Hakkai, a moment please." Yaone alerted the demon pair.

"And we're in the middle of eating too." Goku whined, as he and Gojyo knocked out the villagers.

"Why didn't I think of that." Tokusa slammed her fist on her palm when Yaone told them about her idea.

"That's certainly one way to do it." Hakkai agreed. "Please go ahead with it." He told the two females.

"Then, we're leaving." Tokusa nodded and the two women leapt off.

"Are you all right, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, Goku having knocked the possessed Lirin off the priest.

"Lirin!" Kougaiji stopped his half-sister. "Don't tell me…" he realized. "You've also…"

"Talk about brute force." Gojyo remarked, Lirin having punched both Kougaiji and Dokugakuji to the ground.

"It's a bug, isn't it?" Hakkai remarked.

"Unforgivable." Kougaiji swore. "Show yourself, Bug User!"

"Petal Whirlwind!" Tokusa's scattered flower petals rained on the villagers.

"What is this?" Sanzo wondered as Lirin collapsed to the ground.

"Yaone!" Kougaiji exclaimed.

"Everyone, please get to the windward side." Yaone instructed as Tokusa's petal medium worked their magic.

"It was her idea." Hakkai explained. "She concocted some pesticide and coated them onto Tokusa's flower petals.

"Tell us _before_ you shower it on us." Gojyo chided.

"No gratitude." Tokusa snorted.

"No…" the revealed bug demon gasped, his disguise falling off. "My darling bugs…"

"We used a pesticide." Yaone added. "I am Kougaiji-sama's attendant apothecary, Yaone."

"I might as well introduce myself." Dokugakuji remarked. "I'm Kougaiji's attendant swordsman, Dokugakuji."

"How dare you do this to Lirin, my younger sister?" Kougaiji hissed. "You won't get away with this."

"Since it's come to this, I'll take care of you along with the Sanzo Party." The bug demon declared.

"Whoa, he's decided to go on the offensive." Gojyo noted.

"We've just become the 'afterthought'." Hakkai added.

"What else is new?" Tokusa shrugged.

"Everyone, get back!" Kougaiji barked as the bug demon transformed into his real form.

"What is that?" Goku gawked.

"A centipede…" Tokusa muttered. "Now I've seen it all."

"Hey, bigger isn't always better." Gojyo reminded.

"Am I the only one getting a déjà vu feeling?" Tokusa wondered.

"Let's get him." Goku dodged the out-stretched pincher and leapt onto the purple centipede. "In one shot!" he slammed his pole onto the insect's head. "Hiya!" he hammered another strike on the centipede's head, before landing on a roof. "It didn't work?" he sweatdropped when the centipede remained unfazed.

"It's okay for you to thank me." Gojyo joked, saving Dokugakuji from the centipede.

"Like hell." Dokugakuji smirked.

"We won't get anywhere chipping away at him, that's for sure." Tokusa noted, the centipede regrowing its severed limb.

"At that size, I doubt the pesticide would work." Yaone added her two cents.

"Yaone, look after Lirin for me." Kougaiji passed his sister to the chemist. "I see no other choice but to defeat him with a summoned fiend."

"I'm _so_ out of here." Tokusa muttered, hearing Sanzo's chants as Kougaiji started his incantation as well.

"Engokuki!" Kougaiji called forth his fire beast.

"Makai Tenjo!" Sanzo released his Scripture.

* * *

That night…

"Damn…" Tokusa bit back a curse as she espied the rising full moon. "Not now…" she muttered, looking down at the dimming 'Hana no Tama'. The power of the crystal now rescinded, Tokusa let out an anguish howl as her demonic blood boiled through her body. Her bloodlust taking over, the now transformed vulpine demon began her hunt.

Elsewhere, Hakkai was awakened by the stench of demonic bloodlust. "What the…" the human-turned-demon wondered, exiting from his seat. "Tokusa…" he recognized the familiar aura. "What happened?" without a word, he headed off.

* * *

Much, much later…

Her bloodlust now satiated for the time being, Tokusa rested a hand exhaustedly against a tree.

"Tokusa, what in the world…" Hakkai voiced.

"How…" the plant demoness wondered.

"Your demonic aura was fluctuating like a beacon." Hakkai explained. "What happened? Your demon energy just flared up out of the blue."

"The demonic version of menstruation, I suppose." Tokusa sighed. "Happens every full moon, the 'Hana no Tama' would stop working for that _one_ night every month and my demon blood goes on a rampage. So, the sate the bloodlust, other than going with the _obvious_ option, I choose to kill."

"The obvious…" Hakkai blinked.

"The exchange of bodily fluids." Tokusa deathpanned.

"Oh…" Hakkai flushed, realizing what she meant. "That. Does Sanzo…"

"He knows." Tokusa admitted. "That's why I keep away from you guys during this time; the scent of my bloodlust gives out vibes of me being 'in heat'. Hakkai..." she mumbled, the male demon having pinned her against the tree.

"Then find a mate." Hakkai breathed against her neck. "It'll make things easier." His upper capsid tooth skimmed across her skin.

"Hakkai, don't do this." Tokusa growled. "You have _no_ idea what you're getting into."

"Perhaps." Hakkai muttered, his lips brushing against her collarbone.

"You don't get it." Tokusa's breath grew heavy. "We vulpine demons are different, especially with one of Kyu's caliber. Once we mate, we mate, _for life_."

"What if I told you I don't care?" Hakkai whispered harshly. "I _want_ you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Slumbering Memories

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 2: Slumbering Memories

* * *

Hakkai looked at the angry red mark on his mate's right shoulder: a bite mark. He knew that Tokusa was gently rubbing her fingers over the same mark, only it was on his left shoulder. "Let me guess, this is how you fox demons mark your mates?"

Tokusa nodded, "Yeah, to mark your mate as you reach climax. I never expected you to do this to me as well. Never knew you were territorial." She teased. "No regrets?"

"None. You?"

"None," she replied, smiling brilliantly. "I'm glad it's with you."

Hakkai nuzzled her neck, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

After a moment, the kissing and petting increased until Tokusa shifted on top of Hakkai. "Another round?" she breathed.

Hakkai chuckled, "I'm just glad the rest don't know about this. I doubt Sanzo covered 'The Talk' with Goku yet."

* * *

Time passes…

"Hakkai…" Tokusa whispered, her mate mark started tingling. _Something's happened. I'd better hurry._ With that thought, she sped up.

"It almost seemed as though they weren't really themselves." Yaone remarked, Sanzo and the rest having headed back to the village and leaving Goku behind with the Scripture.

"Goku," Tokusa arrived. "What happened?"

"That woman named Suika seems suspicious." Dokugakuji noted.

"You guys are no good." Lirin complained. "You gotta be more sensitive to demonic aura."

"But she didn't give off a bad vibe." Goku explained. "And her cooking was good, too. Listening to her lullaby made me feel really comfortable."

"Lullaby?" Tokusa echoed. "A demon who extracts memories… I've heard of something like this. The demon uses a lullaby to extract painful memories from people."

"Does this mean that Sanzo and the others had their memories taken, too?" Goku looked at his 'nee-chan'.

"Most likely." Yaone answered.

"I'm going to get her to give them back." Goku stood up.

"Wait." Dokugakuji stopped the younger demon. "Don't you think there are some memories that you'd be happier forgetting about? When Gojyo was a kid, he was attacked by my mother, his stepmother. And I took my mother's life to stop her. It all weighs heavily on Gojyo's mind. Don't you think people have some memories that they're better forgetting about?"

"You're the only one who can decide if you're better off forgetting or not." Tokusa argued.

"Tokusa-nee." Goku beamed and the pair ran off.

"I guess she's got a point." Dokugakuji admitted. "It's not something others should decide for you."

* * *

"Hey!" Goku called.

"Oh." Suika greeted.

"Where are Sanzo and the others?" Goku demanded.

"They'll be living at my residence from now on." Suika replied.

"Give them back!" Goku barked. "Their memories."

"If you have no intention of living here, please leave this village." Suika ordered.

"Not without Sanzo and the rest." Tokusa brandished her 'Vine Whip'.

"They're staying here forever." Suika insisted.

"Who're you to decide?" Tokusa growled.

"Give back Sanzo and the others!" Goku revealed his weapon. "What the…?" he muttered, Suika knocking both demons back with a sound wave.

"They're children of this village now." Suika declared, knocking the pair back with her voice.

"This song is suspicious." Tokusa remarked.

"It might be bad if we don't do something about it before it ends." Dokugakuji agreed.

"Everyone, please get back!" Yaone jumped into action, tossing her explosives at the singing demon. "It's open. Hurry!" she instructed, her bombs creating an opening.

Goku charged, only to be knocked back by the demon's song, the shockwave forcing the group out of the village walls and creating a spherical barrier around the town.

"They're going to live happily here." Suika declared, Goku hammering his fists against her shield. "Give up." With that, she returned to her place, ignoring Goku's desperate cries.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Rescue

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 3: Rescue

* * *

"That's Yaone's…" Kougaiji recognized the smoke.

"So, it's no use after all." Yaone noted.

"I'm gonna burst it down, no matter what." Goku swore, summoning his pole-arm.

"Is that stick really going to do the trick?" Lirin pointed out.

"It's spirit." Goku insisted.

"Spirit?" Lirin echoed. "If it's spirit then I got it too."

"Hold on a second." Dokugakuji voiced. "I understand how you feel, but…"

"What are you doing?" Kougaiji inquired. "What happened?" he noticed Goku was without his companions. "A blissful village that lives with a demon who extracts painful memories, huh?" he mused. "I've heard rumors of this as well, but…"

"Is there something?" Tokusa asked.

"No, it may not be what I think it is." Kougaiji stopped himself. "Anyway, this means if their memories aren't recovered, those guys can't go back to being themselves. This is an unusual type of barrier." He remarked, testing the shield. "Do you know how she put it up?"

"It was probably an incarnation." Tokusa replied. "But I remember they were singing."

"I see." Kougaiji stated. "Sound, huh? I'll break through it with my summoned fiend."

"Why…" Goku started.

"Don't I just take the Scripture?" Kougaiji finished. "This is definitely my chance, but…"

"We owe you one." Tokusa noted, pulling Goku off to take cover.

"Cover your ears." Kougaiji advised.

"I sure hope they have insurance." Tokusa joked, seeing Kougaiji's fiery beast level the village.

"Sanzo!" Goku hurried in.

"Looks like it's not going to be so simple." Tokusa stopped in her tracks, the villagers crawling out from the debris.

"Are they being controlled?" Goku cursed.

"I'll put them to sleep." Yaone stepped up. "What?" she gasped, her sleeping powder having no effect. "They won't fall asleep."

"As I suspected," Kougaiji remarked. "Those guys are human and not yet human anymore. Yaone's story about the demon is over 100 years old. The bodies of these villagers have probably already died."

"Move it!" Goku fought his way through the zombies. "This is endless!"

"Goku, I'll stop them in their tracks for just an instant." Kougaiji promised. "Take that opening and go! Dokugakuji, take care of things a bit."

"Roger." The swordsman covered his master.

"Go!" Kougaiji instructed, having tunneled a way through with his fiend.

"Goku." Tokusa nodded her thanks and the pair headed straight for the mansion.

* * *

"Sanzo!" Goku burst in through the door. "Gojyo!" the pair searching room by room. "Hakkai! Where are they?"

"Hakuryu!" Tokusa let her mate's dragon land on her shoulder. "That way?" she blinked, the dragon tugging her dress.

With Hakuryu leading the way, the pair entered the room where the guys' memories were kept in a silken cocoon.

"Sanzo as a kid?" Goku blinked, the younger Sanzo sealed in the shell. "What _is _this stuff?" he cursed, trying to pull the strands off. "He disappeared?" Goku gaped, the younger Sanzo vanishing in a bright burst of light.

"The younger Gojyo…" Tokusa hovered a hand over kid Gojyo. "And Hakkai before he became a demon… could it be… these are the extracted memories?"

"I wonder if everyone's back to the way they were." Goku mused, the trio having worked to return the gang's memories.

"If you haven't meddled, you could've avoided this fate." Suika chided, catching the two demons in her threads.

"_You're_ the one who's meddling." Tokusa glared. "Hakuryu!" she gasped, the dragon caught in the web.

"What mean children you are." Suika scolded. "I did what I did for the sake of their happiness."

"What you did is wrong!" Goku shouted, Suika's threads tightening around them. "Sanzo and the others would never be happy with what you did!"

"Do you think that's what they're thinking even now?" Suika taunted. "Even now when they've had a taste of serenity of being freed form their pained pasts?"

"What do you mean?" Tokusa barked.

"It a painful thing to reaccept sorrowful memories." Suika explained. "Every last person has asked me to let them forget once again. Poor things. They must be in pain right now. Or perhaps they're running desperately from their memories."

"Sanzo and the other won't run away!" Tokusa was certain.

"The pain of being held captive by sorrowful memories, I'll let you experience what it is like." Suika approached her captives. "You will be there forever." She trapped the two in their memories. "And you will have the same dream over and over again. Your memories have been restored and you must be in pain." She addressed the trio. "It's all right. I'll put them to sleep once again. Don't worry… why?" she stopped in her tracks when Sanzo cocked his gun at her. "You were happy, weren't you? You were at peace, weren't you?"

"I remember." Gojyo admitted. "It felt like I was having a pleasant dream."

"But a dream is still a dream." Hakkai added.

"Such stupid children." Suika hissed.

Sanzo fired his shot before she could react.

"Such stupid children…" Suika muttered.

"Same goes for you." Sanzo retorted.

With the dream demon gone, the effects of her power vanished, causing the zombies to disappear.

* * *

"Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed, awakening.

"If you're awake, hurry up and get to your feet." Sanzo scolded.

"You can put me down now, dear." Tokusa chided.

"Good morning." Hakkai beamed at his mate in his arms.

"Oh yeah, that demon!" Goku recalled.

"That was already taken care of." Hakkai assured.

"While you two were sleeping." Gojyo added.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Whisper of Darkness

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 4: Whisper of Darkness

* * *

"What the heck, Hakkai?" Goku whined, Hakkai suddenly stopping Jeep. "Don't stop so suddenly you startled me."

"The thing is we can't go any further." Hakkai pointed out.

"Why?" Goku blinked.

"Look." Hakkai nodded at the large water puddle before them.

"What a huge puddle." Goku gaped. "But it won't be a problem for Hakuryu, right? Let's just run right through it."

"Goku, that isn't the issue here." Hakkai stated. "We're at the top of a mountain."

"It's unnatural." Sanzo added.

"Impossible." Gojyo agreed.

"In other words…" Hakkai trailed.

"That's exactly what it means." Tokusa sighed as a demon's laughter rang.

"Truly you are the Sanzo Party." The demon declared. "You have done well to see through my perfect trap. But I doubt you'll be able to tell where I am. Why? Because I am… pay attention!" he barked when the group ignored him completely.

"Seriously, what's up with bad guys and ranting?" Tokusa muttered.

"I don't really get it, but I just gonna beat you up, right?" Goku grinned. "Come at me wherever you want."

"I shall take you up on your offer and…" the demon rose from the earth. He laughed when Sanzo's shots blasted right through him before engulfing the monk in his dust. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he taunted. "It's the miasma of darkness from deep down the ground. Die by suffocating on poison, Priest Sanzo."

"Makai Tenjo!" Sanzo released his Scripture, obliterating the demon.

"Are you alright, Sanzo?" Hakkai inquired.

"Normally I'll say something about overkill, but that bastard _was_ asking for it." Tokusa retorted. "Sanzo!" she hurried over to the fallen blond.

"What's going on, Tokusa?" Gojyo pressed, the group medic already giving Sanzo a diagnostic scan.

"It's because of the poison." Tokusa concluded. "If we don't get him to a doctor quickly, he'll be in danger."

"It seems that's not going to be easy." Hakkai corrected as Kougaiji appeared before them.

"I see." Gojyo snorted. "So, that bastard was your doing too, then. Your methods are dirty. You sure you haven't lost your edge, Kougaiji?"

"What are you talking about?" Kougaiji asked.

"Sanzo's been poisoned and he's in big trouble." Goku explained. "We have to hurry up and get him to a town with a doctor, or…"

"My flying dragon is up ahead." Kougaiji remarked. "If you use him, you could get over the mountains right away. On one condition: you leave the Scripture behind."

"Do you really think we'd say yes to that?" Gojyo asked.

"Even if Sanzo were saved by doing so, the saved Sanzo would then kill all of us." Tokusa agreed.

"I figured as much." Kougaiji noted. "Then, shall we fight?" he charged.

"You got it." Gojyo met him head-on.

"So, you're up next, Goku?" Kougaiji readied himself, Goku having knocked Gojyo off.

"Here goes!" Goku declared, the two adversaries decking it out.

"Goku, Gojyo!" Hakkai warned, the mild-mannered demon barely managing to put up a shield to deflect the flames.

"Sorry," Kougaiji voiced. "I can't humor your comedy routines anymore."

"That seems to be the case." Hakkai agreed. "I do not particularly care for fighting many against one, but I will do my absolute best to fight you."

_Yeah, that's right._ Kougaiji panted, blocking off the group's combined attacks. _This fight would have been long since over if I could have won against them with little effort. That's right, these guys… are strong._

"What's going on with you, Kougaiji?" Goku asked. "You're acting weird somehow."

"Looks like you've got your reasons." Gojyo noted. "But isn't it a tad reckless to take all of us on all alone?"

"Goku, Gojyo." Hakkai cut in. "I'm worried about Sanzo. Even with Tokusa stabilizing him, she has no idea on making the antidote without knowing the exact components of the poison. Any longer and…"

"Well, you heard him." Gojyo voiced. "Kougaiji, forget about the flying dragon. Let's say we call this thing off, now?"

"Sanzo," Tokusa looked at her awakening leader. "You're awake?"

"What the…" Sanzo muttered. "What did I…"

"Don't talk." Tokusa scolded. "I'm still purging the poison out."

Left with no choice, Kougaiji clasped on the power bracelet Ni Jienyi gave him earlier.

"This is gonna suck." Tokusa muttered as Kougaiji powered up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Premonition

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 5: Premonition

* * *

"I'll settle this in one shot." Kougaiji promised.

"Damn bastard." Gojyo cursed and met Kougaiji head on.

Kougaiji dodged the attack and slammed a fist into Gojyo's stomach.

"Gojyo!" Goku came up next, only to have Kougaiji take his back, kicking him in the gut.

_That's impossible._ Hakkai was stunned. _He was so fast; I could barely follow his movements._

_I can't believe it._ Even Kougaiji was in awe. _My body feels so light. And what is this? I feel as though my entire body is brimming with strength._

_The moment Kougaiji out on that bracelet, his movements changed._ Hakkai mused. _I don't know what the trick is, but as this rate…_ "Sanzo!" he turned to the wheezing monk.

"Please don't move." Tokusa warned. "It'll only make the poison circulate faster and _my_ job harder."

"None of your… damn… business…" Sanzo panted.

"If you are well enough to say that, I suppose you are all right." Hakkai noted. "I will be away for a bit. I am sorry, but please protect yourselves."

"Deep breaths, Sanzo." Tokusa lectured. "I'm almost done."

_I have to destroy that bracelet._ Hakkai decided and released his blast. "You're not getting away." He declared, Kougaiji having dodged the first attack. He barely managed to put up a barrier to block out Kougaiji's fist, his second blast having no effect. Grabbing Kougaiji's wrist, he powered up.

With a roar, Kougaiji pulled Hakkai towards him and slammed an elbow onto his back.

"Damn it." Goku was back on his feet.

Kougaiji stopped the pole-arm with one hand and tossed Goku aside.

Gojyo charged in, only to have Kougaiji dodged his outreached fist and send him back to the ground with a kick.

With the three taken care of, Kougaiji turned his attention to the pair. Kicking the defenseless Tokusa side, he reached out to grab the Scripture when Sanzo gripped his wrist.

"Don't touch it." The monk hissed. "You touch it, you die."

"Bastard!" Kougaiji slammed Sanzo onto the ground.

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted. "We don't have time to get beaten up out here."

"He sure did a number on us." Gojyo snorted. "This isn't funny anymore."

"Watching you, I can tell you have some reason for this." Hakkai added.

"But we can't just lie down and take it either." Tokusa agreed. "Sting all opponents to death," she summoned her weapon. "Suzumebachi!"

"Very well. Kougaiji readied himself. "I want to finish this quick, too. All of you come at me at once."

Goku charged in first, only to have Kougaiji slap his pole off, Goku barely managing to block off the follow-up punch. Without a word, Kougaiji sent Goku into the wall via a kick to the stomach.

"So close." Gojyo complained, his attack missing its target.

_What is this?_ Kougaiji wondered, falling to his knees and barely managed to dodge Gojyo's next assault after getting hit back Hakkai's blast to the back.

_Kougaiji's movements are slowing down._ Hakkai frowned.

_Since it's come to this…_ Kougaiji wondered.

"This is dangerous…" Hakkai warned as Kougaiji started his chant to summon his fiend.

"Let's stop him before something pops up." Gojyo suggested.

Kougaiji panted heavily as the aftereffects of the bracelet started having its toil, only to be forced to dodge Hakkai's energy blast. He jumped aside to avoid getting hit by Gojyo when Goku and Tokusa came down from above, both their weapon striking at his bracelet, the combined force shattering it. He let out an anguish scream as the recoil hit him hard enough for him to pass out. _So, this is the price…_ he thought.

"Kou!" Dokugakuji arrived. "Hang in there!" he shouted, lifting Kougaiji up. "You bastards…" he glared. Heaving Kougaiji up, he noticed the unconscious Sanzo. "Did Kou do that?"

"No, a different assassin's poison got to him." Tokusa replied.

"I see." Dokugakuji noted and carried Kougaiji off.

"Excuse me…" Hakkai started, Dokugakuji handing a vital to him.

"It's an antidote Yaone made." Dokugakuji explained. "Since Tokusa managed to purge most of the poison out, it shouldn't be too bad. Sorry for the trouble. We'll be withdrawing for today."

"Why weren't you guys together?" Gojyo thought to ask.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Dokugakuji replied and walked off.

"Dokugakuji, a word." Tokusa stated. "Beware of whom you trust."

* * *

"Sanzo's awake!" Goku beamed, the blond finally stirring.

"The antidote Dokugakuji gave us must have worked." Hakkai remarked. "If we just get some solid rest in the next town, everything should be fine."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Sad Bond

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 6: Sad Bond

* * *

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Tokusa reminded, having met Sanzo and Gojyo midway through the forest, the two men filling her in on what had occurred.

"There's no point wandering aimlessly around the mountain." Gojyo agreed.

"That's an awfully good idea, coming from you." Sanzo snorted. "So what do you know about that brat?"

"I don't really know much." Gojyo admitted. "But he says his name is Kinkaku and his parents were dead and that he's got a younger twin brother by the name of Ginkaku."

"Come to think of it, that brat was calling that monster Ginkaku." Sanzo noted.

"Talk about twins not looking alike." Gojyo remarked.

"Your head sure is gaudy, considering it's only for show." Sanzo stated.

"Guys, can we _not_ do this right now?" Tokusa sighed before another verbal war broke off.

"There's no knowing if it's due to something he was born with but he probably looks like a demon due to some form of abnormality." Sanzo surmised. "And that brat's unusual fixation on good and evil bothers me, too. It's as if someone put it in his mind."

"There's something more to this." Tokusa frowned.

"God, huh?" Gojyo puffed his cigarette. "It's something he said. That God was on his side."

"God, huh?" Sanzo echoed.

"Or rather someone who calls himself that, probably." Gojyo corrected. "More importantly, it's been bugging me for a while, but…"

"I don't need you to tell me." Sanzo cut him off. "How about you quit sneaking around and come on out?" he shouted.

"Only three of you Sanzo Party guys, huh?" the demon stalking them snorted. "This bodes well for us. We'll take care of the three of you together, nice and friendly-like. Genjyo Sanzo, Tokusa and Sha Gojyo."

"Gyumaoh's assassins, huh?" Tokusa guessed. "Or maybe bounty hunters?"

"They just _had_ to come at this bad time, didn't they?" Gojyo remarked.

"Gojyo, it's settled." Sanzo concluded. "You're a jinx."

"I'll take that lying down." Gojyo waved. "Man, what a pain." He sighed, drawing out his weapon.

"Every last one of you is just…" Sanzo growled.

"So annoying!" the two men jumped into action.

"Just how many of them are there?" Tokusa complained, using her 'Razor Leaves' on the demon horde.

"So, you're the only one left, huh?" Sanzo pointed his banishing gun at the last survivor. "You took up 10 minutes of our time when we're so damn busy. It's gonna cost you."

"Talk about not being taken seriously." Gojyo agreed. "What did you say about a Sanzo Party with only three people?"

"I'll take you with me!" the demon charged at Sanzo, only to be put down by Tokusa's petal beam.

"Seriously," the flower demoness snorted. "If you two are done flexing your goddamn egos… damn…" she hissed, feeling her mate mark sting. "Something's happened to Hakkai."

"Why did you have to come?" Kinkaku asked, having entangled Sanzo with his gourd vines. "Tell me, mister. Why did you have to come? In the end, were you also a bad person?"

"Why you…" Gojyo growled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. God

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 7: God

* * *

"What is it you are after?" Tokusa barked.

"If you don't let it up already, you're really gonna get hurt." Gojyo threatened.

"Don't come any closer." Kinkaku tightened the vines around Sanzo. "Look the bad mister is going to die."

"I was going easy on you because you're a brat." Gojyo fumed.

"But you've gone too far!" Tokusa growled, both demon revealing their weapons.

"Don't give us that sass!" the two barked, flailing their extended armaments.

"It's no use." Kinkaku used his vines to wrap around the elongated chains. "You are no match for me because God gave me this."

"You've got it wrong." Gojyo snorted. "God, my ass. What's up with that?"

"God is a god!" Kinkaku barked. "He's not wrong! I'm going to save Ginkaku. I'm saving Ginkaku! If you guys die, Ginkaku will go back to being himself! That's what God said!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you damn brat." Sanzo retorted. "Who is it that you can truly trust? Is it that God guy? And not your kid brother or yourself? He wants to be saved so badly he'd have his brother soil his hands? Is that what your kid brother said?"

"Shut up!" Kinkaku roared, flinging Sanzo off.

"Damn!" Gojyo cursed, cushioning Sanzo's landing. "Darn it, I'm not interested in having guys on top of me."

"This is no time to joke!" Sanzo snapped. "Grab my gun!"

"You're distracted." Tokusa rebuked, cracking her 'Vine Whip' at Kinkaku, forcing him to drop the gourd.

"Good idea, Tokusa." Sanzo nodded. "If we grab that gourd, we may be able to bring Hakkai and Goku back."

"Too late…" Tokusa muttered, Gojyo having shattered the gourd with Sanzo's gun.

"You damn water sprite!" Sanzo scolded. "What did you come here for? You go and die!"

"Shut up!" Gojyo retorted. "If this saves them, then all's well that ends well, right?"

"Give that back!" Sanzo reclaimed his gun. "I'll catch your germs of stupidity."

"What'll I do?" Kinkaku muttered. "It's broken. It's a precious thing that God gave me. What'll I do? I'll get scolded."

"Why're you shaking?" Tokusa inquired.

"You're actually afraid of this God guy, aren't you?" Gojyo concluded. "You're afraid to be forsaken and afraid to doubt him, right?"

"No…" Kinkaku breathed. "No… God is right. God is…"

"The heck?" Tokusa mumbled, the trio dodging the beast's fist.

"That's right." Gojyo cursed. "I'd forgotten about this guy."

"Gojyo, stop spacing out!" Tokusa barked, her 'Vine Whip' entangling the beast's arm before its punch hit the half-demon.

"You can't shoot him!" Kinkaku grabbed Sanzo's arm before he fired his shot.

"Don't get in my way!" Sanzo glared. "Do you want to be the first to be killed?"

"Just enough so we don't kill him, huh?" Gojyo mused.

"Ginkaku!" Kinkaku exclaimed, the bladed end of Gojyo's weapon striking the demon on the face. "Please mister, don't kill Ginkaku!" he pleaded. "It's not his fault. I'll do anything! I don't care if I die. So, please just spare Ginkaku. I'm begging you!"

"Why are brats so…" Gojyo muttered. "Annoying with their self-righteous determination?" he ruffled Kinkaku's hair. "Stupid, we'd get nothing out of killing you guys. It's the same thing as you trying to save your kid brother. We just want to get our friends back, too."

"But I thought they weren't nice people." Kinkaku blinked.

"Well sure, they're not nice." Gojyo chuckled. "If you were going to ask if they're good or evil, they'd be evil, no matter how you look at it. They nag and get on my nerves all the time. But it's not about that. So, you'll understand some day, too. So, don't give away your life so easily."

"Ginkaku," Kinkaku turned to the moaning demon. "It's okay, Ginkaku. Let's stop doing this. These people are…"

"Get back, Gojyo!" Sanzo barked, both him and Tokusa jumping into action after the demon swiped Kinkaku off.

"Sorry for the wait!" Goku's pole-arm cut in.

"Are you three all right?" Hakkai asked, Jeep skidding to a stop.

"That's what we should be asking you." Tokusa snorted. "If I have to put up with these two anymore, I'll have to up my sanity medication."

"Sorry for the trouble." Hakkai apologized.

"I missed out on eating dinner." Goku whined.

"See?" Gojyo beamed. "What'd I tell you, Sanzo? All's well that ends well."

"Don't brag." Tokusa muttered.

"Kinkaku," Hakkai voiced. "I am sorry to tell you this, but that being there is not the real Ginkaku. You were probably made to believe that monster to be Ginkaku through some sort of illusion. By that person called God."

"Why…" Kinkaku stammered. "That's a lie."

"Ginkaku's soul was locked away in an alternate dimension similar to ours." Hakkai explained. "He left us a message, asking us to save his elder brother."

"Then, what about Ginkaku?" Kinkaku asked.

"When the exit to the outside world opened up, Ginkaku told us this: I cannot go. Because my body is no longer…" Hakkai conveyed the message.

"That's a lie!" Kinkaku screamed when a string of prayer beads was shot through his body. "Why…" he teared. "Why, God?"

"Why?" God echoed, not caring that Kinkaku had died. "Because I don't need you anymore."

"That vestment…" Tokusa was stunned.

"It can't be…" Hakkai gaped.

"A Sanzo Priest?" Sanzo frowned.

"You're right, but you're wrong." God chuckled. "You there, you're a Sanzo Priest, too? But…" he floated towards Sanzo. "I don't want to be lumped in with you. Sorry, I'm stronger than you."

"So, what about it?" Sanzo growled.

"Too bad." God chuckled, dodging Sanzo's bullets. "You understand? See, I'm God."

"What the hell are you?" Goku barked.

"Outta my way, Goku." Gojyo hissed. "What're you laughing about? What did you want to do with these guys? Getting a hold of ignorant brats who're honest to a fault, what the hell're you doing using them to kill?"

"It's a secret." God grinned.

"He turned into prayer beads?" Hakkai was shocked, God shattering into beads after the enraged Tokusa stuck out. "An illusion?"

"What was that all about?" Goku asked, God's laughter ringing through the night.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Prelude

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 8: Prelude

* * *

The next day…

"I'm hungry." Gojyo muttered, having headed off alone. "Yeah right," he grabbed his coat. "I'm not some stupid monkey after all."

"So, if the guys shout and scream at you, don't say I didn't warn you." Tokusa joked.

"Oh, shut up." Gojyo leveled a look at his traveling companion and the pair entered deeper into the forest, unaware of the subtle change in their surroundings as a barrier was erected.

"What the hell is this?" Tokusa wondered, the two stopping before the temple entrance.

"The entrance to the sanctuary, huh?" Gojyo mused. "All right then, we're game. You better be ready for what's coming, God."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Fight

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 9: Fight

* * *

"Man, what's up with these stairs?" Gojyo muttered, the pair climbing up the long staircase. "How many hours have we been climbing already? How far do we gotta go before we see the en…"

"This fog ain't natural, that's for sure." Tokusa remarked.

"No kidding." Gojyo agreed. "And it's creepy too. It makes it hard to even tell if we're going up or down. Man, and I'm hungry, too." He sat down for a smoke. _Could this fog have a hallucinatory effect?_ He wondered, having slapped off the illusionary image of his stepmother.

"Vine Crush!"

"That attack's kinda of… kinky." Gojyo joked, as a dozen thick vines came out from the ground around his stepmother, ensnaring her and slowly crushing her, turning the demoness into a shower of prayer beads.

"Just don't let Hakkai hear that." Tokusa teased.

* * *

"Damn it!" Gojyo cursed, the pair ascending the endless staircase. "This fog's definitely made of something weird. I'm beginning to feel weak now."

"Welcome to my castle, red-colored mister, nature-loving missus." God greeted the two. "The thing you just came through is the Fog Maze. Did you have fun?"

"Sure did." Gojyo snorted. "So much fun, it almost made me puke. I don't care if you're a god or what. I'm gonna kill you, you cosplaying bastard."

"Really?" God wondered. "That's fine, but mister, why are you so mad?"

Gojyo remained silent, charging straight in, only to have God dodge his punches.

"Say," God landed on a pillar. "Why don't you use your weapon?"

"You'd just turn it into prayer beads with your magic anyway." Gojyo reasoned. "Besides, I won't be satisfied until I've beaten you with my own two hands."

"Then, a game of tag it is." God chuckled. "If you can touch me, you win."

"That's just prefect." Gojyo accepted.

"Don't you get all sassy on us!" Tokusa snapped." Quake Punch!" she slammed her powered-up fist into the pillar God was standing on.

"Wow, what a muscle-head; so unladylike." God mocked, jumping off the pillar to dodge. "Come on, you are not even close." He taunted, backed against the main door, having dodged Gojyo's fists. "You've got bad manners, mister." He scolded, the momentum of Gojyo's fists causing him to open the door. "You have to properly say hello when entering someone's house."

"Quit just running and fight!" Gojyo demanded.

"Are you sure?" God asked. "You'll die, you know." And sent his strings of prayer beads straight into Gojyo and Tokusa's bodies.

_He's fast._ Gojyo winced. _We can't dodge him._

"Oh dear, I told you so." God chided, flailing his prayers beads and slamming the pair into a wall. "Are you broken already?" he squatted beside them.

"Quake Punch!" this time, Tokusa punched the ground with all her might, and the concrete in front of her was pushed up by an unseen wave, which headed straight for their opponent.

"You're tough." God chuckled, dodging the energy wave. "This is fun."

"I've got no interest in what you are." Gojyo sat up. "But I just can't forgive what you did to those brats."

"Oh, _those_ children." God shrugged. "I wanted new toys, so I was having them gather more for me. But they belonged to me, so I was free to do whatever I wanted with them, right?"

"Son of a…" Gojyo hissed.

"Nature's Fury!" in a blink, a man-sized rock appeared in front of Tokusa, and she punched it with all her might. The rock shattered, and the shards all shot at the two protruding prayer beads, along with an energy beam.

The strands of beads avoided the attack and caught hold of their necks. "Why don't you become my toys, too?" God beamed. "You're tough and fun, so I'm sure you'll become one of my prized possessions."

Just then, a shot rang out, Sanzo having fired his gun and freeing the two.

"This is pathetic, you stinking water sprite." Sanzo chided.

"Why are you…" Gojyo gaped. "Wait a minute…" he complained, the trio stomping on his head. "Hey, stop… what the hell is this? Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I don't know." Hakkai replied. "Probably punishment for using an empty can as an ashtray."

"I told you." Tokusa grinned.

"Sorry," Sanzo stepped forward. "But we're the ones who get to kill this idiot. Will you let us take it from here?"

"I refuse." God retorted. "Because they're my new toys."

"Just so you know," Tokusa deathpanned. "I'm taken."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Broken

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 10: The Broken

* * *

"No one said we'd give them to you." Hakkai remarked.

"You have any idea how insinuating that sounds?" Tokusa joked.

"You know…" Gojyo twitched. "I'm not gonna be satisfied until I kill this sneering bastard. Like hell I can just politely leave this place after coming so far."

"You're having a pretty tough time here." Sanzo snorted.

"Shut up, you stinking monk!" Gojyo snapped.

"So, let's just hurry up and take care of things." Goku complained.

"What're you acting all cool for, you runt of a monkey?" Gojyo teased.

"Shut up, you stubbly water spite!" Goku shook him off.

"I suppose this is about the way it should be." Tokusa shrugged, the pair renewing their argument.

"Morons." Sanzo muttered. "What's so funny?" he glared as God burst out giggling.

"I mean, you guys make it sound like you're so strong." God replied. "But you're kind of a sorry bunch. It's just too ridiculous. You with the golden hair, you're a Sanzo Priest, aren't you? Give it up. It's not your thing. Did that make you mad?" he chuckled, jumping back to dodge Sanzo's gun shot. "Maybe I was right on the mark."

"Bastard!" Goku cursed, summoning his weapon and jumping in to attack their opponent.

"Good thing I dodged that." God appeared behind the boy.

"Goku, get down!" Hakkai fired his blast at the wall.

"Oh man…" God stood on the rubble. "You better pay for that."

"I told you it was dirty to just keep running away." Gojyo growled.

"I don't want to hear that from you." God scolded, dodging Gojyo assault. "You're coming after me five-on-one."

"All you do it talk big, too!" Goku retorted.

"Get serious, dammit!" the males chorused.

"I guess I have no choice." God shrugged and summoned his palm-sized rod. "Just for a bit, okay?" with a single wave, he sent his prayer beads pelleting towards the quartet.

"Dust Storm!" Tokusa's attack managed to counter the bead shower, though a number of the bead still made their way into their targets.

"Happy now?" God taunted. "Are you finished already? Looks like a bead got stuck in there." He approached Tokusa. "Poor thing." He held his hand over her arm to force the bead out. "There, it's out. Did you think you could win if all five of you banded together? It's so sad, don't you think? People who think they're strong… that's how you've live all this time, isn't it? Acting like you're so cool and spurning people's help… say, have you heard the phase 'to hold nothing'?" he squatted by Sanzo. "It's just something I picked up from my master. And you guys got too attached to things like living and winning. That's why…" he grabbed Sanzo's Scripture. "You're not qualified to call yourself a Sanzo Priest. Say, I bet you never even dreamed you would die in a place like this." He claimed the Scripture. "That holds for everyone, you know. Even if you think you're prepared for the worst, when that critical time comes, you still reject death. You don't want to die, right? How pathetic. Oh?" he wondered. "Are you too far gone to hear already? Farewell, Sanzo Priest."

"You let your guard down!" the downed Tokusa glared at the gloating God. "Nature's Fury!"

"You…" Gojyo brandished his weapon. "Stinking bastard."

"What a surprise." God remarked. "I guess you should never underestimate the tremendous vitality of bugs. Still, you barely made it onto your feet, right?" with an incarnation, he sent both wounded fighters into the wall. "Then you should just quietly stay on the floor. You know? Bad boys and girls need to be punished." He pulled the Hana no Tama off Tokusa's neck. "Should I destroy this?" he gripped the diamond-shaped crystal in his palm. "What's this thing?" he demanded, Hakuryu fluttering into his face and forcing him to drop the gem.

"Transform, Hakuryu!" Gojyo barked, pulling Sanzo to his feet. Loading Sanzo into Jeep, he moved Hakkai and Goku into the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" God demanded.

"Getting out of here, dammit!" Gojyo snapped.

"That's playing dirty!" God glared, going after the fleeing group.

"Vine Crush!" Tokusa's last-ditch attack tied God down, giving Hakkai the opening he needed to fire his attack. "Just keep driving!" she barked to Gojyo in the driver's seat.

* * *

"If I weren't in such bad shape, I could have treated him sooner." The bed-ridden Hakkai looked at his bandaged hand, after hearing the barkeeper's words.

"Your ability to heal work by sending your chi into the other person to speed up recovery." Tokusa reminded. "Do that the way you are now, you'd be the one kicking the bucket. Then, I'll be _very_ pissed."

"How's Goku?" Hakkai changed the subject.

"That idiot's being the hardest to deal with." Gojyo sighed. "He won't let anyone treat him. He goes on a terrified rampage if anyone tries to touch him. And he hasn't even eaten anything or spoken a word."

"A wounded creature, is it?" Hakkai mused. "Goku has always been so powerful. He's probably never tasted such absolute defeat before."

"Absolute, huh?" Gojyo wondered.

"We lost, didn't we?" Hakkai reminded.

"You guys _do_ know Sanzo isn't going to take this lying down, right?" Tokusa remarked. "And speak of the devil." She sighed, the noise in the next room indicating their leader had awoken up.

"You know, that last attack…" Hakkai looked at his mate after Gojyo and the barkeeper were out of earshot. "It looked kinda of… kinky."

"Gojyo said the same thing." Tokusa mumbled, flushing in embarrassment. "Not my fault that I can't choose what my attacks look like."

"I know, I was just teasing." Hakkai smiled.

"You're _so_ lucky you're injured right now." Tokusa growled, the underlying threat left unsaid as Hakkai laughed nervously.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Our Way

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 11: Our Way

* * *

"Gojyo," Tokusa looked at the half-healed hanyou. "Why don't you rest a little?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Gojyo snorted. "With this zombie bastard trying to crawl away every time he wakes up, I can hardly sleep in peace. What's going to happen now?"

"Ordinarily, I suppose we'd have the option of ignoring that 'God' man and just keep heading West," Hakkai mused. "But since he took the Scripture, I guess we can't exactly do that. It may not matter to us, but for Sanzo…"

"And I'll be damned if I let things end with us running away too." Gojyo added.

"But realistically speaking, considering how powerful that man is, we cannot win." Hakkai voiced.

"But we're going to go anyway, right?" Tokusa reminded.

"I imagine we will." Hakkai concurred.

"Shall we just go down in a brilliant blaze?" Gojyo wondered.

"Quit spewing that bull." Sanzo snapped. "This is my problem. It's got nothing to do with you guys."

"Who's the one spewing that bull here, Sanzo?" Tokusa glared. "Or have you forgotten the basis of the 'Life Oath'?"

"After what we've been through, it's not about whose problem it is." Hakkai agreed.

"Shut up!" Sanzo got to his feet, glaring at Gojyo who had moved to stop him. "Out of my way!"

"Then go ahead and kill me!" Gojyo hammered Sanzo with a punch, sending the monk back on the bed. "We should just knock this stinking monk unconscious."

"I dare you to say that again." Sanzo threatened, slamming his fist into Gojyo's chest.

Goku slammed the door open, the mahjong game tucked under his arm before a full-fledged fight erupted. "Let's play mahjong." He laid the tiles out.

"What the heck are you?" Gojyo blinked.

"Very well." Hakkai took his seat. "You too, Gojyo."

"Damn." The half-demon snorted, unnerved by Hakkai glare.

"You guys deck this out." Tokusa took her leave. "I'm gonna have a talk with my inner demon."

"Inner demon?" Hakkai raised a brow.

"That's, my dear," Tokusa gave her mate a foxlike grin. "For me to know and for you to never find out."

* * *

"I think I might be hungry." Goku complained, the group returning back to the forest.

"You sure have terrible fuel economy." Gojyo joked. "We just ate before we left."

"I want ramen." Goku declared.

"When we find a good place to take a break, we'll have something tasty to eat." Hakkai assured.

"Guys, stop talking about food." Tokusa sighed.

"You're starting to make _me_ hungry." Sanzo muttered.

"Don't you think you could afford to eat more and put some meat on your bones?" Hakkai wondered.

"I want roast pork ramen or miso corn ramen." Goku beamed.

"It's gotten be pork broth." Gojyo corrected.

"I'd like the simple soy sauce flavor." Hakkai added. "What about you, Sanzo?"

"Salt." Sanzo replied.

"Speaking of ramen," Tokusa mused. "What you make, Gojyo, can hardly be called ramen."

"After all, you just toss everything from the fridge and cook it together in one big mess." Hakkai agreed.

"I think I might not want to eat that." Goku gagged.

"It's fine, as long as it tastes good." Gojyo defended. "You like having tons of meats and veggies on top, too."

"I want roast pork, cubed pork, ham…" Goku beamed.

"That's all meat." Hakkai pointed out.

"Mayonnaise." Sanzo cut in. "You use mayonnaise normally." He reminded, noticing the weird looks everyone else were giving him.

"No, you don't, normally." Tokusa deathpanned. "Come to think of it, you like overcooked ramen, don't you, Sanzo?"

"I've heard of people like that." Hakkai noted. "People who like stale rice crackers and flat sodas."

"That's what geezers like." Gojyo added.

"Shut up." Sanzo muttered. "I don't wanna hear it."

"So you came again." God greeted his guests. "You guys sure don't know when to quit. Didn't you understand what I said? Maybe it was a little too difficult for you. But no matter how many times you guys go at it, you guys will never be able to…" his taunting was cut off when Sanzo's bullet stuck his forehead, causing him to turn into prayer beads.

"'Shut up', I think was my response." The monk retorted. "We'll get it back." He promised, the group stood in front of the building.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Rematch

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 12: Rematch

* * *

"Maybe he's not at home?" Goku wondered, the group entering the empty hall.

"No, he should be aware that we've come." Sanzo corrected. "Which means…"

"Welcome!" a voice sounded. "Smoking is not permitted beyond this point. Please kindly refrain from smoking. Firearms are also not allowed on the premises."

"Do you suppose the main building is beyond this door?" Hakkai mused.

"'Please come on in,' is it?" Tokusa snorted.

"If there's no smoking and no guns, I guess that rules Sanzo out." Gojyo joked.

"Not my problem." Sanzo retorted. "I don't want to hear it, especially from you."

"Welcome!" the doll greeted once Sanzo flung open the door. "Step right in to 'God's Castle'. You are the 48th set of visitors. There is no time limit on how long you can stay and enjoy our attractions. Furthermore, you will not be able to quit midway through, so please be careful."

"What is this thing?" Goku exclaimed. "It's creepy."

"If this is a dream, wake me up right _now_." Tokusa muttered.

"Where's 'God'?" Hakkai inquired.

"If this is some kind of attraction, he's probably at the end of it." Gojyo reasoned.

* * *

"Doesn't it somehow feel like our usual tempo is being wrecked by 'God's sensibilities?" Hakkai mused.

"Probably we don't see eye to eye to begin with." Tokusa remarked.

"Who was it that said we had to go upstairs?" Goku exclaimed, the group falling through a trapdoor.

"Please pray that we don't land on a mountain of spikes." Hakkai cautioned.

"Hakkai, don't jinx it!" Tokusa warned.

* * *

"Is everyone alive?" Hakkai asked, once he got his bearings.

"What the heck is this?" Gojyo gaped, looking at the stuff-toy covered ground.

"Okay, either our 'God' has a stuff toy fetish or he's just a brat who never grew up." Tokusa mumbled.

"You're amazing." God chuckled. "No one's ever gotten here so fast. Or rather, I suppose you're the first visitors ever to come to this toy box. This makes it no different than last time." He taunted, dodging Sanzo's shot. "What a surprise." He chuckled, barely managing to avoid Goku's pole. "Why you…" he growled, ducking Gojyo's kick. "How…" he stammered, blown back by Hakkai's blast.

"You get close to poking fun at people and run away when you get scared." Tokusa was instantly behind God, her Suzumebachi blade already in its released state. "And you go on a rampage when you throw a tantrum. Guess I was right, you really are still a child; and predicting the actions of a child is ever so easy. Death in Two Steps!" she plunged Suzumebachi into God's back, leaving not only a deep wound, and also a butterfly-shaped stamp in its wake.

"Please don't underestimate a daycare worker on active duty." Hakkai beamed.

"Damn it!" God roared, letting his bead string loose, wrapping the beads around Hakkai's neck.

Sanzo's shot freed the demon.

"What's with the looks?" God sneered. "When you're all weak?" he summoned his prayer rod. "You're all so weak!"

"Quit running your mouth off!" Goku retorted, charging. "We haven't lost yet!" and slammed his pole onto God's shoulder.

"You're so persistent!" God snapped, letting loose his bead bullets. "This isn't fun anymore. Just give up already."

"You probably think of life and death itself as some sort of game." Sanzo related. "But that's what we're gambling here. What we've got on the line isn't our lives."

"Why you…" God breathed, blasting the group with more of his beads, only to have them stand back up. "It's going to be the same, no matter how many times you do it. I _know_ you can't lay a finger on me anyway." He let loose another wave of beads. "Enough's enough already! My master always said that girls don't like persistent guys."

"Ukoku, isn't it?" Sanzo asked. "I finally remember."

"Then, are you saying this guy is a real Sanzo, too?" Goku gaped, after Sanzo explained everything.

"That's right." God confirmed.

"I won't be so sure about that." Tokusa corrected. "Your master may indeed be a Sanzo; but if you had really succeeded him in his place, then what happened to the Scripture?"

"The fact that you've gone to the trouble of stealing mine and wearing it is proof that you do not own your own Scripture, which is the sign of a Sanzo Priest." Sanzo accused. "I bet you don't even have a Buddhist Sanzo name and that's why you can't reveal your identity to us. You inherited the vestments, dharmic powers, and even this castle from your master, but the one thing you were not give is the title of 'Sanzo'."

"Wow, he really knows how to break down someone." Tokusa whistled.

"Shut up!" God roared.

"Okay, _that_ didn't sound good." Tokusa mumbled, hearing the childish laughter, as the animated stuff toys climbed up their legs.

"They're my toy soldiers." God chuckled. "They're not ordinary toys. Can you tell what those little one are made of? They're souls that have been given substance. Though, you guys wrecked my means for making them. I was having those kids collect my toys."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Conclusion

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 and the final chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairings.

Chapter 13: Conclusion

* * *

"Now…" God grinned, giving Tokusa a kick and forcing her to face the ceiling. "I see its changed shape." he pulled the Hana no Tame off her neck. "Now, shall I destroy this?"

"Makai Tenjo!" Sanzo finished his incarnation and released the Scripture's power. "What did you say about toys?" he retorted, the Scripture destroying the animated dolls.

"That can't be!" God gasped as the Scripture returned to its original wielder's hands.

"I've got nothing to give to the lights of you." Sanzo snapped.

"Give it back!" God demanded. "Wha…" he blinked when Gojyo grabbed hold of him.

"The sure was a long game of tag, isn't it?" Gojyo grinned, not minding the prayer bead string embedded into his body.

"Stay away…" God pleaded as Goku charged, taking over the fallen Gojyo and sent another wave of beads into Goku.

Goku ignored the beads and slammed God into the wall with his pole-arm before falling.

"How dare you… "God muttered. "I'll kill you. I swear I _will_ kill you!"

"Feel free to go right ahead." Hakkai was in front of God, powering up a Ki blast. With a snap of his fingers, he dispelled his attack, letting God's attack hit.

"Why?" God was confused. "Why did you quit fighting without even putting up a barrier just now?"

"It's fine." Hakkai assured. "Because it's done already."

"You used your partner as a shield?" God's eyes widened after Hakkai fell over.

"'Hornet's Crest: Death in Two Steps'." Tokusa whispered.

"How…" God was shocked when the second butterfly-shaped stamp appeared on his chest. "You didn't aim for the back…"

"Fool." Tokusa glared at the gasping God coldly. "Your right lung had been my target right from the start."

"What's going on?" Goku gaped when the walls started crumbling in.

"It's all going to crumble and disappear." God stated. "Because the game is over now. If you don't hurry up and run, you'll be flattened along with the castle."

"We're leaving!" Sanzo barked. "There's no time!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
